Snowstruck's Past
Snowstruck: Hey Bracer! Bracer: Hey. Snowstruck: Want to hear a story to make you forget about foxy being the purple guy? Bracer: OK Snowstruck: This is about my past. When i was a kid. Bracer: OK lets hear it Snowstruck: OK It all started at my house (scene cuts to Linda's house) Mom: LINDA TIME TO GO TO FREDDY FAZBEAR'S FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY! Linda: WAIT WHAT!?! Mom: Yes! SURPRISE. Linda: OMG OMG OMG! Thank you (hugs mom) Mom: I know you love that place. Linda: Thank you! There will be 2 new animatronics soon! Mom: Can't wait to go with you (hugs child) (bracer interups) Bracer: WAIT WAIT WAIT. Linda Is you as a kid? Snowstruck: Yep. Where was i. OH YEAH! (scene cuts back to Linda's House) Mom: Ok sweetie. You have your lavender dress on? Linda: Yes. Im scared. Mom: Why? Linda: The kids might make fun of my Gray hair. Mom: Oh honey. Its silver. And i think its lovely. Lets go! (scene cuts to freddy fazbear's) Linda: Mom Have you heard of The Bite Of 87? Mom: Yes you mean when an animatronic bit of the child's frontal lobe? Linda: Yes. First of all. My friend was the victim of th bite. Second. They threw out Fuckboy! Mom: LOL (laughs) Its funny when kids swear. Linda: MY FRIEND BRACE IS HERE!!! Brace: Hey Linda! Linda: HI BRACE!!! (hugs) Brace: Did you hear about the 2 new animatronics? (Bracer interups again) Bracer: BRACE IS ME!!!!!! Snowstruck: We were friends. Before we were animatronics? Bracer: Yeah! (scene cuts to Freddy Fazbear's) Linda: Yeah! Brace: They will be out TONIGHT!!! Their names are Snowstruck and Bracer. Linda: EPIC (high fives brace) How is your bite doing? Brace: Good actully. I got to remove my bandage! Linda: They finally got your frontal lobe back! (Bracer interups) Bracer: Snowstruck can i go to the bathroom? Snowstruck: Sure! (Bracer pees on Snowstruck's igloo) Snowstruck: REALLY?!?! Bracer: HAHAHA!! (laughs so hard) (Snowstruck slaps lemonade out of bracer's hand) Bracer: Oww (scene cuts to Freddy Fazbear's) Brace: Hell yeah! Got you this present! Linda: Thank you! I will open it at present time. I have 1987 tokens. Wanna play some games? Brace: Sure! (scene cuts to Dance mat 87) Linda: IM BEATING YOU! Brace: Because your a better dancer then me! (scene cuts to behind dance mat) Purple Guy: Got them right where i want them! (scene cuts to dance mat) Purple Guy: Hey there kids! Linda: H-h-hi sir Brace: Mom told me not to talk to strangers Purple Guy: Im an employee! Brace: Why are you purple? Purple Guy:Um.. I was born like this. Follow me to see a Unicorn! Linda: OK (grabs Brace by the arm and takes him with her) (scene cuts to behind building) Purple Guy: Tricked you! Ther eis no unicorn (takes out knife) Linda: AHH WE ARE GONNA DIE!! Brace: Linda. I never got the chance to tell you... I love you. (Linda holds brace's hand) Linda: I love you too! (the 2 kids hug each other) Purple Guy: NO ESCAPE! (kills Brace and Linda) (scene cuts to winter palace) Snowstruck: PSST Brace! Bracer: Yes? Snowstruck: We didn't die after (looks at robot paws) AHH! Bracer: What? (looks at robot claws) AHH!!!!! Snowstruck: Im coming! Freddy: What do you want? Snowstruck: You see that robot over there? He is my best friend! Bonnie: He is ours now so STAY AWAY! Snowstruck: HUGZ!!! (hugs the 3 animatronics) Chica: We don't like kindness (rips off back left leg) Bonnie: Great idea Chica (rips snowstuck's cheek) Snowstruck: OWW! Guys! Bracer: STOP GUYS SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU! Freddy: Well go away (throws bracer in back stage and locks it) I have to finish miss ugly (rips off all of snowstuck's fur on back right leg) Bonnie: LEAVW FOR BON BON!! (rips half of snowstrucks let front arm) Chica: YEAH!! (is about to rip snowstruck's front right leg) Foxy (secretly purple guy): EVERYONE STOP! (pushes them away) You ok? Snowstruck: Yes. (bracer get out of back stage) Bracer: What did i... Snowstruck umm... (grabs crutch from parts and services) Here (puts on snowstruck) Snowstruck: Thanks! You missed A new begening of our new life (hugs) (scene cuts to Winter Palace) Bracer: Well that just made me think more about the purple guy! Snowstruck: Sorry! Category:Stories